Un Sayayin en Ciudad Sainan
by Reizor
Summary: Luego de la brutal pelea con Cell, Gohan seria llevado a otra dimensión por un portal, a causa del choque de poderes, ¿Que aventuras les deparara a nuestro Sayayin?, descubranlo en esta historia


Guion Fanfic: Dragón Ball z & To Love Ru

Hola sean bienvenidos a mi historia entre Dragon Ball Z y To Love Ru, soy nuevo en esto de los Fic, así que pueden haber errores en la historia, pero espero que con el paso del tiempo pueda mejorar, les agradecería mucho que si en algún momento me enpiezo a alejar de la historia me corrijan para arreglarlo. Sin nada más que decir me despido.

Ni To love Ru ni Dragon Ball Z me corresponden, todos sus creditos a sus creadores.

\- Persona Hablando -

\- "Persona pensando" -

Todo comenzaría en el choque de poderes entre Cell y Son Gohan, en el que se puede ver a un Cell con mayor ventaja versus a un Gohan que ya estaba en su límite.

-Vamos Gohan, no estas usando todo tu poder- le hablaba Goku a su hijo dándole ánimos del otro mundo

\- ¡Hasta nunca! – gritó Cell, aumentando el poder de su Kamekameha, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a acabar con el contra ataque de Gohan. A tan solo metros de la victoria, este sería sorprendido por un poderoso ataque de Vegueta, él cual distrajo demasiado a Cell.

\- ¡Ahora Gohaaaaan! – le grito Goku a Gohan, para que luego este expulse todo su poder, provocando una enorme explosión, desintegrando por completo a Cell.

Posteriormente se observaría como Gohan pierde su transformación, volviendo a su estado normal completamente desmayado; sin embargo, este sería absorbido por un agujero negro, él cual se formó debido a la gran cantidad energía concentrada en el choque de poderes, sin que nuestro sayayin pudiera hacer nada. Esto dejaría completamente atónitos a todos los que estaban con Gohan, pero el más impactado seria Goku, quien se quedó sin palabras al observar tal situación, pues creían que él salvador de la tierra había muerto.

 **Mientras tanto en el universo de To Love Ru**

(Situados unos días antes de la Ova 4 de To Love-Ru 1 temp)

Tiempo después nuestro sayayin despertaría en un cuarto totalmente desconocido y a su veztodo vendado.

-Donde estoy?, ¿Qué lugar es este? – diría gohan observando el cuarto, divisando una nota que decía: "Hola si ves esto significa que despertaste 😊, te dejo una ropa para que te cambies, ya que la tuya estaba toda destruida y manchada, por favor ve abajo cuando te sientas mejor.", Gohan se colocaría una sudadera con un buzo gris y unas zapatillas rojas, para inmediatamente bajar y encontrarse con un chico, y 2 chicas.

\- Veo que, por fin despiertas, mi nombre es Yuuki Rito, pero solo dime Rito y ellas son Lala y, mi hermana Mikan –

\- Un placer conocerlos, me llamo Son Gohan, pero solo díganme Gohan, muchas gracias por curarme – dándoles una reverencia; - Por cierto, ¿pueden decirme que capital es esta? –

\- ¿Capital?, nos encontramos en Japón, específicamente en Ciudad Saínan – dijo Mikan confundida por la repentina pregunta.

Gohan al escuchar eso trataría de sentir la presencia de todos sus amigos, al percatarse que no encontró ninguna, recordaría que justo después de derrotar alcanzo a divisar como un portal lo absorbería, confirmando así su teoría de estar en otra dimensión.

\- Cuéntanos Gohan, ¿por qué caíste del cielo y por qué tenías todas esas heridas?, menciono Lala

Gohan no sabia si contarles toda la verdad o no, pero al ver que ellos lo ayudaron y no sentir malas intenciones, decidió contarles.

Así contándoles sobre sus orígenes, su raza, la llegada de Raditz, su viaje a Namekusein, la batalla con los androides, el duro entrenamiento que tubo con su padre y finalmente su combate con Cell, anterior a su llegada.

Al finalizar su historia los 3 se quedarían sorprendidos por la increíble historia, de seres que podían destruir planetas con bastante facilidad.

\- Así que eres de otra dimensión y que eres un terrícola mitad sayayin, yo tampoco soy una terrícola, provengo del planeta Deviluke, además también tengo una cola a diferencia de que yo no transformare en un mono gigante- mostrando una cola en forma de flecha la cual se movía de un lado a otro, sorprendiendo a Gohan

\- Dime Gohan, ¿tú también puedes destruir un planeta cierto? -, dijo un asustado Rito

\- Sí, con una parte de mi poder – haciendo que Rito se asuste;

\- Pero no te preocupes, nunca le haría daño a la tierra y mucho menos a mis amigos-, dijo con una sonrisa igual a su padre, tranquilizando al chico y provocando un leve rubor Mikan.

\- Oye Gohan y, ¿podrías mostrarnos tu poder?, además si mal no recuerdo nos contaste algo sobre unas transformaciones, ¿Podemos verlas? – dijo Lala muy emocionada.

\- Claro no hay problema, pero no podré hacerlo aquí o si no destruiría la casa y no quiero hacer eso-, haciendo que Lala se deprima un poco, pero recordando que esta tiene un portal el cual los llevaría a una parte alejada del planeta, así aceptando nuestro sayayin.

\- Bien, primero que todo, ¿Ustedes saben que es el KI? – preguntó.

\- ¿KI? – preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

\- El KI es el poder que todo ser vivo tiene en el interior de nuestro cuerpo, el cual con entrenamientos nos puede dar la capacidad de lanzar bolas de energía y volar - posteriormente Gohan procedería en juntar sus manos creando una pequeña bola de energía la cual dejaría maravillado a todos, pero lo que más sorprendería a todos seria que pueden volar por los cielos.

Luego de que les explicara lo que es el KI, continuaría en mostrarles su estado base para después pasar a sus transformaciones.

\- Bien, este es mi estado normal- decía mientras un aura blanca envolvía el cuerpo

\- Ahora les enseñare mi primera transformación – dijo este pegando un leve grito, los demás se sorprendería al observarían como el su pelo comenzaría a cambiar a uno de color amarillo.

\- Este es el Super sayayin, con esta transformación mi poder aumenta unas 50 veces – Mikan, Rito y Lala, se asombrarían por el increíble cambio que sufrió Gohan, siendo esta ultima la más maravillada.

\- Esta son mis transformaciones-

\- ¿No tienes otra? - pregunto Rito

\- Si, pero aun no la domino – así Gohan comenzaría a recordar cuando Cell aplasto la cabeza de androide 16 y del sacrificio de su padre por su exceso de confianza, invadiéndole una gran ira, pegando un fuerte grito.

Todos observarían como el pelo de Gohan se comenzaba a erizar y sus músculos aumentaban, el gran poder de Gohan provocaría fuertes ráfagas de viento, haciendo que todos salgan volando, pero como Lala al ser un poco más fuerte, alcanzaría a sujetar a Rito quien se encontraba a su lado, pero Mikan sería la que no tendría la misma suerte, que debido a la fuerte presión del lugar saldría volando a una gran montaña que estaba cerca.

Al observar tal situación Rito y Lala le dirían a Gohan que se detenga, pero era demasiado tarde, justo cuando Mikan estaba a punto se estrellarse con la montaña cerraría los ojos esperando lo peor, pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos observando que Gohan la tendría en sus brazos cargada como una princesa haciendo que esta se ponga roja como un tomate, haciendo que su corazón empiece a latir rápidamente.

\- Gra... Gracias Gohan, por salvarme – Dijo Mikan muy sonrojada, mientras se aferraba al cuello de Gohan.

\- Perdóname Mikan por asustarte, solo que para llegar a esta transformación tengo que tener una gran ira y pensé en todo lo que ocurrió en la batalla con Cell y no medí las consecuencias - dijo Gohan mientras aterrizaba con ella en brazos cerca de los chicos.

\- Gracias Gohan por salvar a Mikan – mencionaron ambos chicos, observando a Gohan completamente diferente a como antes

\- Esta es mi segunda transformación, la llamo el Super Sayayin fase 2- explicándoles lo mismo que le dijo a Mikan para poder llegar a dicha fase

\- Creo que esta transformación es muy peligrosa, así que solo la usare cuando mis amigos o la tierra estén en peligro –

Justo en ese momento Gohan perdería su transformación cayendo de rodillas al suelo, acompañado de un gran rugido que asustaría a los presentes.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo, mientras ayudaban a Gohan a levantarse

\- Es mi estómago, es que no he comido nada desde que pelee con Cell – dijo Gohan algo avergonzado por la situación.

\- Ya veo, Lala llévanos a casa, para que vallamos a comer – menciono Mikan.

Mikan dice - Gohan porque no te vas a dar un baño mientras yo preparo la comida-

Gohan se estaría dando un baño, empezando a recordar a todos sus amigos y que a lo mejor nunca los volvería a ver, derramando lágrimas de los ojos. Después de eso nuestro sayayin saldría del baño, poniendo la ropa que le dejo Rito, mientras que Lala arreglaría la suya.

 **Mientras tanto en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Todos los amigos de Gohan estarían tristes por su muerte, así que reunieron las esferas del dragón, por lo que Goku llamaría a Shenlong (como supuestamente Gohan murió, decidieron revivir a Goku para que Milk no se sienta tan sola)

\- ¿Cuáles son tus deseos? – diría Shenlong

\- Puedes revivir a todos las personas que murieron por culpa de Cell – menciono Goku con la esperanza de volver a ver a su hijo

\- Ese deseo es muy fácil – Reviviendo a todos, pero Goku no notaria la presencia de Gohan.

\- ¿Por qué no reviviste a Gohan? – Pregunto Goku algo frustrado y enojado

\- Por que el guerrero llamado Son Gohan no está muerto, sino que se encuentra en otra dimensión– dijo Shenlong poniendo felices a todos

\- Enserio y ¿Puedes traerlo hasta acá? – Dijo un Goku esperanzado

\- Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso, porque esta fuera del alcance de mi poder– poniendo tristes a todos

\- ¿Al menos puedes comunicarnos con él? – dijo Goku, para por lo menos despedirse del.

\- Eso sí puedo hacerlo, aunque solo por 5 minutos –

 **Mientras tanto en el universo de To Love-Ru**

Todos estarían boquiabiertos al ver en la forma que comía Gohan, no podían creer que existiera alguien que pudiera comer de esa forma.

\- Mikan, esta comida esta deliciosa, hace tiempo que no comía algo tan sabroso – dijo Gohan haciendo que esta se sonroje.

\- "Es increíble, nunca había visto a alguien como de esa forma, ni Lala es capaz de comer así"; Oye Gohan, ¿esto también es algo de los sayayins? – menciono un Rito completamente anonadado.

\- Si, debido a la gran cantidad de energía que gastamos en entrenar o combatir, nuestro cuerpo necesita consumir mucha comida para recuperar las energias – menciono mientras masticaba la comida.

De pronto todos empezarían a escuchar una voz completamente desconocida, menos para el sayayin.

\- Papa, ¿eres tú?, ¿Viniste a buscarme? – dijo un Gohan muy feliz, mientras que los demás estaban sin palabras.

\- Si Gohan, te estoy hablando a través de Shenlong, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, tratamos de traerte a casa con las esferas del dragón, pero no se puede así que le pediremos a Bulma que pueda construir una maquina que pueda ir a través de dimensiones para traerte a casa.

\- No, papa ya no es necesario que hagan eso- menciono, sorprendiendo a todos.; -Me quedare aquí cuidando este mundo, a mis nuevos amigos, tomare esto como una oportunidad de volver a comenzar con mi vida-

\- Ya veo Gohan, si eso es lo que quieres respetaremos tu decisión, ah y por cierto tu madre quiere decirte algo-

\- Nunca pensé que tendría que despedirme de mi hijo en tan poco tiempo, espero que cuides mucho ese nuevo mundo y recuerda nunca abandones tus estudios, para que puedas convertirte en un gran investigador- dijo una Milk muy emocionada.

\- Claro que si mama-

\- Les queda solo 1 minuto- diría Shenlong

\- Bien Gohan supongo que este es el adiós, te mandaremos unas provisiones de semillas del ermitaño infinitas y una maquina de gravedad de Bulma, por cierto, Vegueta también quiere despedirse- menciono Goku

\- Escucha bien enano no dejes de entrenar y vuélvete el más fuerte de ese mundo para que la próxima vez que nos veamos tengamos un combate y recuerda dejar en alto el legado de los Sayayins- justo al terminar de hablar Vegueta se cortaría la comunicación.

\- Claro que si señor Vegueta, muchas gracias amigos – se podía observar a un Gohan con lagrimas en los ojos mirando el cielo, justo en ese momento a su lado aparecería una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño y unas cuantas capsulas de Bulma.

Así es como comenzaría una nueva vida para nuestro sayayin en donde descubrira cosas completamente desconocidas para él, ¿Se adaptará Gohan a este mundo?, ¿Qué clases de cosas le sucederán?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
